


you're a skeleton key

by feyluke



Series: 5sos shadowhunter au [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Shadowhunter AU, blondes unite, cis girl niall, her gf harry is trans, here we are, i almost deleted this from the au but, theyre my favs and this is my au so they have a history based on fondness, why are luke and niall friends? i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyluke/pseuds/feyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a neck kink study?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a skeleton key

**Author's Note:**

> this just explores a bit of au luke’s neck kink idk also au niall

The first time Luke kisses a girl, his hand curls around her neck, feels her vertebrae, digs in a little.

He thinks about how strong her bones are—how easy they’d be to snap if she let him—and he snarls and breaks the kiss. He takes a moment and pants against her neck, mouth open and eventually forming a kiss. She has no idea what just happened (neither does he), but she kisses his hair and strokes his neck, laughing.

Her name’s Niall. She’s pale and blonde and from Ireland. When his family took a trip to their home in Idris each year, she was often there with her family, too. They hung out a bit as kids, and when Luke’s fourteen, hanging out in her backyard, she asks, “Wanna make out?” The entire afternoon he’d been thinking about her legs, so he says yes.

He ends up kissing her neck, mostly.

He likes her splotchy skin, how easily she flushes from her cheeks down to her tits and across the tops of her arms. He likes that she’s so laid back and quick to laughter; that being around her is just so easy, because god knows he’s nervous enough for the both of them.

The next time they hook up, he holds her by the neck, works a hickey just above her collarbone, and fucks her with his fingers. He really has no clue what he’s doing at first but she tells him when it feels good and they figure it out. She doesn’t quite come (they haven’t figured that one out yet), but for a bit she’s unable to do anything but grasp his shoulders like a lifeline.

She becomes his first girlfriend. Mostly they just hang out like they had before, and make out a lot. Niall’s not really aggressive, but when Luke admits he likes it better when she’s forceful, she fills the role easily. He finds he likes to kiss and touch her neck, and likes when she touches his.

One evening, she pushes his shoulder and asks, “So when did you start with all the biting?” If she had been upset or weirded out, he’d have probably grown shameful, but she just smiles and says she liked it, likes it a lot, and does he want her to bite him?

He does want her to bite him, and he’d have bitten through her neck if it wouldn’t have caused her serious bodily harm.

(They break up a few months later, shortly after Niall meets a girl with long curly hair. They stay friends; when he learns of the word ‘bisexual,’ she’s the first person he comes out to, and when Niall decides to cut her long hair, he does it for her.)


End file.
